Chocolate Can't Cure Everything
by Miss Phantom
Summary: For Charlie's 19th birthday ,Wonka has a special surprize for him. But when the gift causes Charlie to spend more time with another person Willy Wonka soon becomes jealous. Fluffy Slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just thought I'd write a fluffy ficlet Enjoy.

Warning: Fluffy Slash! and bad grammar!

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka, the factory, Charlie ect….If I owned Willy Wonka I currently have him tied to my bed and covered in chocolate But alas.

Reasons for Madness: Charlie is nineteen in this soooo I think it's alright for him and Willy. Ahe.

…………………………………………………………

Charlie Bucket stared back at his image, he could barely recognise himself. Under the folds of green fabric, he looked at the stranger from under his waves of auburn hair.

"Do I look alright?…." Charlie said, tugging at the purple cravat around his neck that was finished off with an emerald brooch.

"Of course you do." The taller man said, standing behind his apprentice, putting his gloved hands on his shoulders. "It suits you perfectly. Now you look like a real Wonka heir." Willy Wonka let out a laugh of delight, beaming widely through the mirror at Charlie.HIs perfectly white teeth gleaming.

"I look like a mint lollypop…"

"Wasn't that the goal?"

Charlie smiled at his partner and then looked back at himself in the mirror. His hair had grown wild, in thick wavy locks to his shoulders and his skin had begun to shine an unnatural phantom white. Though under he wore smart black trousers and shirt on top he wore his new coat; a pin stripped jade coat that came to his knees. It had delicate, yet bold, violet embroidery over the lapels, the large pocket flaps and the end of the sleeves.

"You do like your birthday present don't you?" Wonka asked, his grin slipping away slightly and his latex gloves crunching with nervousness upon Charlie's shoulders.

"I love it…" Charlie replied, smiling thankfully. Though he would have preferred a bike for getting around the factory. At least it wasn't a top hat, he thought.

Wonka clapped his hats together with delight and quickly paced off to a cupboard where he removed a long, rainbow wrapped object. He put on a serious face, though a hint of playfulness still lingered about his pale features. "Now that your nineteen, my dearboy, I thought it was time you inherited the mark of a chocolateir."

He handed over the item. Charlie carefully read the sweet shaped label attached. It read: _'To my dear Charlie. Happy day of birthday! Yours truly Willy Wonka xxx_'

Quickly Charlie unwrapped it, the rainbow paper going to the floor. His eyes sparkled and a laugh escaped him as he looked upon a long candy cane; The length of it was swirl striped with pink and yellow and upon the top was a globe that shone with all the colours of a rainbow lollypop. His very own walking cane.

"Do you like it?" Wonka asked impatiently, bouncing upon the balls of his feet, hands clasped together. Charlie looked up at the father like figure, at his wonderfully youthful face. Without any words he stepped forward and put his arms around his partner, resting his head against his chest. Wonka lovingly enclosed his arms around the boy in turn. There they stood; chocolateir and heir in each other's arms.

"You're the best Mr Wonka." Charlie said quietly. Willy Wonka had never been a person of close encounters, the lack of love in his childhood made him a reclusive and shy man. Even a hand shake was sometimes too much for him. But over the past years the love of Charlie Bucket had softened him, like chocolate that had been left in a warm saucepan. He had slowly melted. He still found it hard making contact with others, but in Charlie Bucket he saw something that he had lacked in life; a friend. A true solid friend.

Over the years their love for each other had grown. They soon began to share secret jokes with each other over the dinner table, which Mrs Bucket deeply resented. But if she said anything Charlie and the Chocolate maker would share Oompa Loompa signs to one another, then start to chuckle like a pair of cacklingwitches.

Wonka couldn't believe how fast Charlie had grown, from the young boy into this young-man of nineteen, now embracing him, his unruly brown hair tickling his chin. Charlie broke the hug first and looked again at the coat in the full length, gold-framed mirror. It was so lovely and oddly the perfect fit for him. It was now he realised why Willy had asked himjust a few weeks ago what his favourite colours were.

"Course I still have another surprise for you." Wonka said, leaning on his candy filled cane.

Charlie turned to him with a wincing expression; "It's not a top hat is it?"

Wonka gave another chuckle that Charlie had come to love. "Well you'll just have to wait and see…." Wonka leaned forward and brushed a gloved finger down Charlie's nose. "Won't you? Remember the best kind of prize is a-"

"Surprise…" finished Charlie. "But promise it's not a top hat?"

"Promise."  
"Wonka Promise?"  
Willy beamed and raised his right hand, tucking away his thumb and twisting the two middle fingers together to make a 'W' sign with his hand. "Wonka Promise."

A/N: Okay preeeettty lame. I promise the later chapters will get more interesting, that is if you think I should even continue with it. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My gosh! 6 reviews! happy! You guys truly make my day! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. Sorry about the slow update. Has been crazy here. Here's chapter two. Thank you again and enjoy

God Bless xxx

Chapter Two.

From the moment Charlie had stepped into the great glass elevator with Wonka he knew the surprise was an outside activity. He had been blindfolded with a swirl patterned silk cloth. His anticipation bubbling away. It was so unlike Mr Wonka to take him on trips outside the factory that wasn't for business. He could feel Willy's warm arm up against his as they stood snugly in the gliding box. Soon enough they had smoothly landed and straight away Charlie piped up;

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Wonka carefully ushered Charlie from the elevator and his feet felt concrete beneath them.

"Patience my dear boy…patience."

Charlie grinned widely at the how teasing the situation was. Then the warm arm of Wonka slipped around Charlie's shoulders as he was led forwards, anxious to know where he was being led.

"Now?"

"Not yeeet." Charlie could imagine Mr Wonka's beaming smile at Charlie's impatience. They came to stop. Mr Wonka's warm breath met to Charlie's ear as he leaned down to whisper to him.

"Now…."

Charlie quickly pulled off the scarf and found himself looking upon a large building, with people queuing up to get in. Wonka held up two pastel blue tickets to Charlie's eyes reading; '_Musical Concert. All the hidden talents of the town brought together at the Oracle Theatre."_

It was a music concert and not just any but average people from the town, possibly people Charlie knew.

"I thought it could be quite entertaining." Wonka chuckled. "Plus you really don't get out enough."

Charlie was to eager now. He grabbed Willy by the arm and started heading towards the door, Wonka attempting to readjust his top hat from the sudden pull. Joyfully handing in the tickets, the two chocolateir's were seated in the red velvet seated halls. Charlie pointed out how Willy's coat matched the furniture exactly. They received a mixture of looks from the public; some with admiration and some with disapproval. But Wonka's over confident character gave support to Charlie. Willy even whispered comforting words to the apprentice every now and again.

"Just ignore them, they don't understand what it's like to be original. Their all just clones of one another…" The two looked about. A group of giggling teenage girls sat on the front row. All with peroxide blond hair and thick make up.

"Being normal is far to over-rated…" Wonka said confidently in a louder voice, causing the strict looking man beside him to shift in his seat. Suddenly there was a drum roll, the theatre hushed and the lights dimmed. Charlie keenly linked his arms around Wonka's right one, nearly bouncing in his seat. It was on such few occasions that Charlie got to go out. He remembered his last outing being a walk in the park. And even that was nearly four months ago. He had never expected to be sitting in a theatre with Mr Wonka, the reclusive, society hating, eccentric chocolateir.

A loud voice boomed from the speakers; "Ladies and Gentlemen please give a warm round of applause for the opening band; Dreamcatcher!"

The audience clapped loudly, some even wolf whistling. The curtain rose and revealed a goth looking band, all adorned in black and heavy makeup.

Wonka gave his delighted laugh at their image, he was going to find the whole event overly amusing. But the main joy came from seeing Charlie so happy, it warmed his heart.

After many acts of dance, classical, punk, rap and even polka the last band stepped up. A drummer, two guitarist and a singer. The singer was young man around Charlie's age; sparkling tropical blue eyes and sandy brown hair, tied back into a loose ponytail. Charlie felt something stir inside him at the sight of this man, an odd force he couldn't explain, but it caused him to sit a bit further forward on his seat.

"Thank you…" the lead singer spoke with a calm and enchanting voice. "This song is called "Sweetest Dreams."

The song was a gentle tune, like soft and charming mantra. And the lead singers voice was like honey, his eyes closed as his passion went into his singing.

Glancing to the side, Wonka noticed Charlie's entranced expression; unblinking. Willy attempted to hear what Charlie was hearing from the song; but it simply sounded like all the other bands they had seen in the evening. Though the drummer looked oddly familiar. But he couldn't quite place his gloved finger on who it was.

Charlie felt a sense of catharsis as the song ended, closing his eyes and taking in the last note for all it was worth.

The crowd remained still for a moment the burst into loud sounds of approval. Charlie excitedly joined in. He even got to his feet and clapped. The lead singer's blue eyes met with Charlie's. They connected over the distance. But soon the other members of the audience had taken example of Charlie and risen to their feet, blocking Charlie's view of the stage. Wonka remained seated, picking pieces of dust off his top hat that he held in his lap. The curtains closed and people began to file out. Charlie fell back into his seat, still in his own world.

Wonka looked about himself, waiting for his apprentice to snap from the trance. He gave a small cough and rapped his fingers on the top of his hat. Charlie couldn't explain what is was about that band. Something magical about them. Especially that main singer.

"Wow…"

"Yeah, 'Wow'" Wonka replied, On the same mock excitement note he continued. "Okay, let's get outta here."

He stood up to his tall height, popping his hat back onto his neatly cut auburn hair. Charlie slowly rose too and followed out Wonka absentmindedly.

"They were so good…" He said quietly on their advance back to the elevator, Wonka's pace much quicker.

"Hmm? Oh yeah the bands. Very good."

"No no," Charlie shook his head. "Just that last one. Their words, wow. And their pace and- Oh my gosh!"

Wonka jumped clutching his cane close to him at the sudden burst of noise from Charlie. "It's them!" Charlie suddenly disappeared from Wonka's side, leaving him disoriented for a moment; madly twisting around to see where Charlie had gone. He spotted him standing over by a group of men his own age. The last band. Charlie was eagerly talking to the main singer, though the sign of blushing was evident on his paling cheeks. But Charlie was Wonka's friend, Wonka's heir…Wonka's Charlie. The Willy felt something he hadn't felt for years. He didn't know what it was. It was a strange emotion that begin in the bottom of this stomach that was twisting and riving. His brain was hot and his heart thundering. This odd emotion was a horrible feeling. It bit him at the very core. Then it struck him. Was Willy Wonka feeling the untameable sensation of jealous.

The way Charlie was conversing with the other boys. The drummer seemed to have walked off, not wanting to stay in the conversation. It was painful though when one of the guitarists pulled up a lapel on Charlie's jade jacket with a questioning look. At the action Charlie blushed deeply, laughed nervously and removed the jacket, stuffing it under his arm. Wonka felt the same as the coat; crushed. With a remorseful look Wonka retread back into the great glass elevator and sorrowfully ran a single finger around the many buttons. His violet eyes losing their sparkle and his smile faded.

Maybe this present hadn't been the best idea….and little did Willy Wonka know that it was soon to get worse and how much it would affect his and Charlie's relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: thank you for all your lovely reviews! Please tell me what you hope to see and I'll see what I can do for you! I promise I will update sooner. God Bless!)

Chapter Three

"Did you like your birthday present?" Wonka asked cautiously the next day while he and Charlie were eating breakfast.  
"Yeah!" Charlie beamed happily, his eyes twinkling, cause Wonka's heart to lift. He felt so stupid, up all night worrying. It was still the same Charlie as before, with his lovable, happy nature.

Wonka smiled in return, sipping at his juice. "Good."  
"And the best thing about it is that I'm meeting Dawson this evening."

Willy began to choke and splutter on his juice, making Charlie jump.

"Dawson?" The chocolateir squeaked, trying to subdue a twitch. "Whose Dawson?"

Charlie handed Wonka a napkin, then laughed. "The lead singer in the band last night. He invited me out for a drink."

"Out? You mean as in outside the factory?" Wonka blinked. "Like…out? Out?"

"What other kind of out, silly?" grinned Charlie, standing up from the table. "I've got to search my wardrobe for some decent clothes." And with that Charlie left the dining room.

Willy sat alone for a long time. Oompa Loompas came and cleared away the plates, but Willy stayed, staring at the table. "I like your clothes…" he finally whispered. With a sigh, he departed for the taffy making room. Maybe a bit of sweet making will cure his mood. After finishing off a few sticks of taffy, Wonka's disposition had not changed. "This is silly," he laughed nervously, talking to no one in particular. "He's still my Charlie, no one's going to take him away." He caught the image of his reflection in a shiny machine and looked sternly at himself. "You just wait Willy. Tomorrow you'll be back to making liquorice laces and exploding bubblegum with Charlie."

That evening Wonka paced nervously at the factory door, wanting to say good bye to Charlie before he left to meet this other boy. Maybe one last twinkle of Wonka's violet eyes would remind Charlie who really cared for him. Wonka stopped. Cared? Did Wonka care _that_ deeply for Charlie Bucket? "Madness," Wonka muttered to himself, getting back into his stride. Just then Charlie appeared in the hall, dressed in jeans and a black shirt. Wonka turned with a smile, which quickly faded. "You're really going out in _that?_"

Charlie, who had also been smiling, pouted. "I thought I looked alright. It was nearly impossible to find anything normal in my cupboard, I'll tell you that. Plus, weren't you the one who said that I "don't get out enough.""  
"Oh yes," Wonka gave a little laugh. "I did say that…didn't I."

Wonka grabbed the emerald coat from the hanger and offered it to Charlie. "It's mighty cold out there tonight."

Charlie dismissed him with a wave. "It's all good, I've got a jumper." He said, pulling on a black hoodie that was tied about his waist. "So, I'll see you later then."

Wonka quickly chased after Charlie, as he walked out the door. "What time will you be back?" He called, trying to force a non-caring smile.

Charlie shrugged. "Dunno, but don't worry about staying up for me."

"Have you got some money to buy snacks and beverages?"  
Charlie simply nodded in return and began walking across the factory grounds again, towards the large gates.

Wonka bit his bottom lip, hating to see Charlie go. Then he mindlessly hollered; "Want me to come with you?"

"No!" Charlie called in return and then slipped out through the gates and into the town.

Willy stared after him. "Bye then," he said in a hollow voice and dejectedly turned back into the empty factory.

Charlie knew Wonka was only trying to look out for him, but he wanted to do this on his own. It was he first time out on his own since he came to the factory. For the past few years he'd been inside the factory with Willy, only going out on rare occasions, and for all those occasions, Willy had been with him. Not tonight. Tonight Charlie Bucket was going to show so independence. After a few minutes of walking he came to the place he had arranged to meet Dawson. Before entering, he swallowed a few times and calmed himself down. Then, as casually as he could, he entered.

It was a normal looking bar that was being pumped with loud music and even louder conversation. As he squeezed his way through the crowds he could hear them talking about him, asking between themselves if it was really "Wonka's heir."

Dawson was no where in sight, so Charlie sat at the bar and waited, feeling very out of place.

"Can I get you a drink, sweetie?" the bar maid asked.  
Charlie blinked and stuttered, "Yeah, an apple juice?"

This caused the bar maid to giggle. "Well, aren't you adorable?" She chimed, making Charlie blush as she bustled off to get his drink. An hour passed, the crowds died down and Dawson still hadn't shown.

After his fourth apple juice, Charlie was ready to go back to the factory, feeling let down when the bright, blue eyed band member appeared at the door, looking around eagerly. Charlie bit his bottom lip, suddenly nervous and lost as to what they could talk about. Then Dawson spotted the young Chocolateir and made his way over.

"Hey, Charlie." He smiled. "I'm so sorry man. The band got caught up in a traffic jam on the way back into town. So I got out an ran here."

"You didn't have to do that," Charlie shrugged, trying to act casual.

"Here, let me buy you another drink." Dawson said, "Mary, can I get another one of these?" He asked, indicating to the empty juice glass. "And I'll get a vodka and lemon."  
Mary quickly got the order served up. "One vodka and lemon and one apple juice. £3.40, love."

Paying, Dawson then picked up his drink. "Apple Juice?" Charlie bowed his head, blushing. "Very cute. Come on, lets go over here. It's far more private."

Picking up his drink, Charlie obediently followed Dawson over to a table in the corner with a padded seat all the way around one side. When he sat down, Dawson moved quite close next to him, making Charlie nervously cling to his glass.

"You look a bit uptight…" The taller boy commented, sipping his drink.

"Sorry," Charlie muttered, "I'm no used to being outside without Willy."

The lead singer smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it. Do you really not get out that much, then?"

Charlie shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I love living with Mr Wonka, but I suppose I just need a bit of freedom."

"Totally understandable."

They sat in silence for moment, each drinking then Dawson spoke. "Must be great though,"

"Hmm?"

"You know, all that free chocolate?" He grinned cheekily, making Charlie chuckle.

"That is true, but with how big the factory is, I burn it all off very quickly."

"I was going to comment," Dawson began. "On how you're in damn good shape for a chocolateir, but hey, I didn't want to sound gay or anything."

Charlie quickly went back to drinking his juice, to ignore the subject of conversation. The boys went on chatting through the evening, and although Charlie was afraid they would have nothing in common, he actually found they had loads. They even seemed to share the same opinions on music, politics, life, everything!

"I've never really seen a movie," Charlie said honestly, when the subject of movies was brought up.

"What?" Dawson looked horrified. "Charlie, that's it, you're coming round my house and I'll give you a whole showcase of the latest and classic films."

Charlie's heart skipped a beat, Dawson wanted to meet him again. And here Charlie was thinking this was a once off thing, but it seemed he had made a new friend. He couldn't wait to tell Willy!

Dawson walked Charlie home around one am, both of them laughing the whole way. "Well," Charlie sighed happily, looking up at the vast golden gates. "This is my stop."

"I really had a great time," Dawson said coolly.

"Yeah," Charlie smile din return. "Me too."

Then the taller boy put a hand on Charlie's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll give you a call and we can arrange to meet up again."

Charlie could feel the blush creeping over his pale cheeks and he swallowed giving a nod.

"Cool," Dawson winked at him with his tropical blue eyes. "See you around, Charlie." Then he was gone. Grinning like an idiot, Charlie retreated back into the factory and silently went into his room.

Next door, Wonka turned and turned off his bedside lamp, content that Charlie was home, and went to sleep himself.


End file.
